El recuerdo de un secreto
by burst angel
Summary: La abadia nuevamente...pero, otro hiwatary? otro miembro de Bioblot? cabello bicolor y ojos rubi Kai tiene una hermana!


**El recuerdo de un secreto**

**Por: Bursa Angel **

En la oscuridad de mis recuerdos, unos recuerdos q me han a atormentado desde ese día, el día cuando cumplí 5 años, mi padre me dejo en esa oscura y fría ávida en Moscú ,en donde sabia q al entrar todo como lo conocía cambiaria; mi presente , mi futuro . sabia también q olvidaría todo mi pasado: quien era, mi familia, mis amigos, mi propósito en esta vida, nunca sabría si alguna ves tuve un hermano o si alguna ves saldría de la abadía Balccoft ;mi desarrollo en esta abadía fue total, perfecto; me había convertido en una fuerte guerrera???...o solo me había convertido en una arma mas, un arma q seria utilizada, y luego desechada...por q ,por q a mi... por q me eligieron...

al aprobar la prueba final de entrenamiento, los oficiales de la abadía me guiaron al balcón en donde estaba bolter y a los demás al salón de pruebas, en donde iban a probar un nuevo beyblade, tenia el equilibrio perfecto, ataque perfecto, todo en el era perfecto... al lanzarlo no dio muy buena impresión, parecía un beyblade común, nada especial; cuando por fin decidió atacar con todo, no podía creerlo apenas tocaba un blade este se destrozaba en 1,000 pedazos, no podía creerlo, un beyblade común por muy fuerte q sea no podía causar ese daño , eso tenia q ser algo mas, tal ves... una bestia bit sagrada , pero q clase de bestia podía tener tanto poder, al ver los pedazos de esos blades en el piso me fije en algo mas... era un chico de cabello azul , él estaba tan impresionado como yo , solo q al verle a los ojos vi como admiraba ese blade parecía hipnotizado como lo esta una polilla q se acerca a la luz, sabia q ese chico quería probar por su cuenta el poder tan grande q poseía ese blade, pero como éramos muy inexpertos no nos dejaban probarlo...sabia q ese chico era capaz de hacer lo q fuera por experimentar por lo menos una ves en la vida lo q se sentía tener el beyblade mas poderoso q Bio Boltt había creado...

-No es impresionante Rough?... dijo Bolter mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

- si, pero q clase de bestia bit sagrada es la q esta atrapada en él??..-pregunte

-es el legendario fénix negro- me respondió.

- y será todo tuyo rough, gracias a tus habilidades no te será difícil adaptarte a este blade...

- mire a el chico q había estado mirando antes...Seria capaz de quitarle la única alegría q había tenido en esta abadía????

Cuando todos se fueron a seguir practicando, baje a ver mas de cerca al fénix negro, bueno ese era su nombre de registro, según los archivos de la bestia su código real era black drancer.

le estaban haciendo unas ultimas modificaciones para q black drancer emergiera y demostrar al máximo sus habilidades.

Me decidí a probarlo, me prepare y lance con todo... destroce los pilares de la zona de entrenamiento... fue una gran demostración de poder rough... dijo bolter, debía reconocerlo... black drancer había sido creado para mi... era tan poderoso...tan perfecto, pero por alguna razón creo q se contuvo, se q él habría podido demostrar mas, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

camine hacia mi habitación, cuando vi al mismo chico, mirando todos los beyblades destruidos de la ultima prueba de entrenamiento, me sorprendí un poco al ver el gran poder con el q él había atacado esos beyblades, los cuales estaban hechos de una aleación mas resistente q la de un beyblade común, esos blades estaban hechos solo para los beyluchadores mejores capacitados, y al verlos hechos pedazos en el piso , me alcancé a dar una idea de las capacidades de este chico; pero su mirada...se veía distraída pero aun con un aire de frialdad, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo q pasaba a su alrededor , nunca imagine q aun seguía pensando en el black drancer , ese chico real mente sabia lo q quería y eso era el black drancer.

Me decidí a preguntarle cual era su nombre , pero en el momento de hacerlo él ya no estaba; camine hacia mi habitación, entre y me senté en mi cama, agache la cabeza y cerré los ojos, presentía q alguien me observaba , algo se movió atrás de mi; rápida mente tome mi blade; pero ahí, en la oscuridad estaba Tala observándome, así q baje la guardia...

-como entraste, sabes q no puedes estar aquí.

Su mirada era mas intensa de lo normal.

-El black drancer es muy peligroso, nadie sabe hasta donde pueden llegar sus poderes, será mejor q no lo uses rough.

Di media vuelta y dije:- con quien crees q estas hablando soy la mejor beyluchadora de toda la abadía, puedo controlar a black drancer...

- eso crees?... ese blade fue creado para ser utilizado por ti ,una beyluchadora de corazón frió, pero... será q él te aceptara?

-será él quien escoja a su dueño...

Sorprendida gire hacia donde estaba Tala, pero el ya no estaba...q habrá querido decir con q "él escogerá a su dueño" ...

Acaso black drancer estaba destinado a otra persona?!, acaso él podía elegir a quien fuese el guardián de su poder?...?!

Toda la noche estuve pensando en lo q Tala había dicho... seria q black drancer no me aceptaría?!...eso es imposible, ningún blade puede escoger a quien lo use!!!black drancer solo puede ser mió y de nadie mas! Al decir estas palabras sonó la alarma pero lo mas raro fue q solo sonó una vez , nadie la había oído... Salí rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía, vi algunos vidrios tirados en el piso, cuando me fije el cristal blindado de protección del laboratorio había sido total mente destruido, me fije y no lo creía, era ese chico de nuevo..., no supe q hacer solo me escondí y trate de observar lo q sucedía, q hacia él aquí?, q hacia a estas horas??? Por q vino a el laboratorio? Q Queri... pare y me paralice, podría ser capaz él de venir aquí y destrozar propiedad de BIOBOLTT solo para conseguir al black drancer??

Seria eso posible,?? Me voltee y vi clara mente el black drancer en sus manos... se dispuso a lanzarlo, por alguna extraña razón no lo detuve , al lanzarlo vi el resplandor de la bestia bit dentro de ese blade, era tanto el poder q casi destruye la abadía... en el momento de estar viendo la destrucción, vi como él y la bestia bit se unían como uno solo, seria eso posible, en ese momento lo único q podía ver era la cara de temor q el pobre chico tenia, sabia q no podía moverse así q tome a black drancer Salí corriendo y lo abrace protegiéndolo, él temblaba en mis manos, el pobre no se movía y su respiración era agitada.

Al despertar estaba en la enfermería un poco adolorida , sin poder recordar algo de lo q había pasado o saber como había llegado aquí...al volver en mi vi clara mente vi a tala sentado frente a mi , le pregunte q como estaba aquel chico de cabello azul, él había quedado tan traumatizado q había borrado ese recuerdo; al recordar el gran poder supe alfil a lo q se refería tala... al salir de la enfermería supe q había pasado con black drancer, lo habían sellado por q nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo, busque al chico por todos lados, pero lo único q encontré fueron las ruinas de lo q un día fue el laboratorio en donde crearon a black drancer, ahí sentados en un pilar caído estaban los demolitionboys, tala se paro y me dijo:

Bolter dio la orden de q tu rough, seas quien dirija a este equipo.

Eso no me interesa ahora lo único q quiero es...!!!

no lo encontraras aquí... me dijo tala

como lo sabes?!

él escapo después de curar sus heridas, es seguro, no volverá...

no sabes lo q estas diciendo!!

Tala me di una cachetada para hacerme reaccionar luego me tomo fuertemente de los brazos y me dijo:

Rough ,el chico de cabello azul, su nombre es kai.

Ese nombre retumbo en mis recuerdos...quien, quien era kai...de repente unos recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, ese chico estaba hay con migo y con mi padre...parecía como si estuviese triste por mi ,pero por q??'...

Al darme cuenta vi a Bolter...yo reconocía ese recuerdo eso fue cuando entre por primera ves a esta asquerosa abadía, pero por q el estaba ahí?

- él es tu hermano

... ... ... ... ... las ruinas quedaron en silencio... ... ... .. ... ...

-...como?!.. kai... mi ...hermano...???... mi sangre!!??

Después de un tiempo bolter me llamo...

El se había dado cuenta de q yo había estado el dia del accidente en el laboratorio.

el creyó q le estaba entregando a kai el black drancer...

-como te atreves a traicionar mi confianza!!!dijo bolter

Luego me golpeo en la cara.

Yo no dije nada..

-dime rough donde esta kai!!!

No respondí...

Bolter volvió a golpearme...solo q esta ves mis ojos demostraron mas odio q nunca...

como no confiesas rough solo me queda exiliarte de bioboltt!!!!!

hazlo si es lo q quieres , sabes q sin mi no eres nadie...tus planes no resultaran sin mi...

me miro con rabia , nunca lo había visto tan furioso , él sabia q todo lo q le había dicho era verdad, sin mi él no era nadie...

lo único q hizo fue encerarme en mi habitación...

lo único q podía hacer era observar la nieve caer y pensar mucho en kai...mi hermano...

realmente el era mi hermano??

De pronto tala abrió la puerta, estaba cansado y un poco acelerado.

vamos rough! Me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo

al corre junto a él me puse a analizar y me di cuenta q por alguna razón tala me había estado ayudando mucho, pero por q seria?

Paramos...y llegamos a una especie de habitación secreta, en ella había un poso lleno de agua.

-para q me trajiste aquí?

-para q puedas buscar a tu hermano, este poso te llevara a fuera de la abadía

-pero por q me ayudas sabes q si lo haces puedes ser castigado

-eso no me importa ,con tal de q tu seas feliz yo are lo q sea, hablo en serio rough.

Me sonroje un poco...

-tala yo no quiero q por mi culpa tu sufras, si me voy tu también lo harás.

Tala se acerca a mi y me dijo susurrando:- no quiero q sufras mas en este lugar...

Él se acerco aun mas, yo no entendía lo q pasaba, hasta q sentí sus labios sobre los míos...

Tala me mira con una mirada diferente, se veía gentil y amable...su mirada parecía la de un ángel...

Cuando reaccione tala me había empujado y yo caía. Estire mi mano para alcanzar la suya pero ya era tarde los oficiales de la abadía lo habían visto...

Lo único q pude hacer fue dejarme llevar por el agua...hasta salir de la abadía Balccoft.

**Notas del autor:**

Este fic lo hice por q yo he creado los femeninos de todos los bladebrakers así q quería q tomaran parte de la historia, la primera q cree fue el femenino de kai y claro fue la mas bkana , quería q kai tuviera una hermana por q como tyson el también tiene derecho a tener familia...una amiga, fue la q me dio la idea de ponerle Rough...no se por q pero me pareció bkano.

_DOMO ARIGATTO..._


End file.
